


Teller of Fortune

by m1shac0ll1ns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x18, Destiel Short, Episode: s10e18, Fluff, Follow up to the episode, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1shac0ll1ns/pseuds/m1shac0ll1ns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to the episode 10x18, Book of the Damned</p>
<p>Charlie has Cas playing with a Fortune Teller she created, but what happens when Cas gets a fortune he's been hoping for for a long time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teller of Fortune

Castiel still didn’t understand the purpose of the paper contraption Charlie was holding out in front of him but, after a look from Dean, he decided he ought to humour her.

“Come on, Cas! Pick a number.”

“Um… Five?”

He watched as Charlie opened and closed this thing she called a fortune teller (or was it a cootie- something Cas couldn’t remember), as she counted, “one, two, three, four, five.” Proudly holding it out to the angel, she requested he pick another number, and repeated the process again. Was this the purpose of the device? To aid him in counting? Because he was an angel, not an imbecile, he could count to infinity if he wished. But it made him happy to see everyone else happy, so he humoured her.

This time when she held it out though, she just said, “Pick one.” So he chose the number 4, seeming fitting as there were four of them at the table and it was this that made him feel like he belonged in a family. Charlie grinned and elaborately lifted the flap to reveal what lay beneath. Cas was slightly startled by this change of pattern, but he leaned over in order to read what she was pointing to, after all Charlie had told him that this would be his fortune, true to its word, and he would be lying if he didn’t say he was a little interested.

He read what it said and immediately blushed a bright pink. Charlie leaned over to him still grinning and whispered, “I knew it!”

*****

Dean was laughing at Cas’ whole reaction to Charlie’s fortune teller gig. He looked as confused as anything and Dean definitely didn’t find it totally adorable. They way the angel kept asking what was happening, while Charlie would just grin mischievously. He hadn’t played with one of those things since he was a kid, but he knew it was all made up. Cas, on the other hand, wouldn’t have a clue, and this just made him laugh harder. He picked up his beer bottle and looked across at Sam, who smiled lightly but not convincingly. Tonight Dean would take what he could get though and concern about what was on Sammy’s mind could wait until tomorrow. Tonight he was surrounded by what little (and slightly unconventional) family he had left and he wanted to make the most of it. He raised his bottle up in a cheers to Sam, who smiled a little brighter and lifted his bottle in return.

*****

A couple of hours later, several drinks in and some weird conversations after, Charlie was more than a little drunk and starting to fade. She yawned one of the biggest yawns Dean had ever witnessed and, after all the excitement of the day, he sent her to bed.

“But Dean! I was talking to Cas, and Cas was talking and… He’s an angel, you know…” She trailed off, perhaps realising how drunk she sounded and shrugged, “Maybe bed would be nice.” Her eyes closed slowly and she almost collapsed on the table, if Sam’s quick reflexes hadn’t caught her.

“I’ll get her to her room.” Dean nodded, Charlie would need guidance probably to find her room, and he wasn’t complaining at extra time alone with Cas, even though he did need to talk to his brother.

“Yeah, you go ahead. Cas and I will finish clearing up here.”

Sam and a nearly passed out Charlie left the room and Cas made a move to pick the dishes off the table. Dean quickly went and helped him, despite four dishes being easy enough for one person.

“I’m really glad your back at the bunker with us, Cas.” Dean smiled, his hand brushing the angel’s as he reached for one of the plates. Then he realised what he had said and cleared his throat, “I, uh, mean it will be great having the team back together, you know, and it’s awesome that you met Charlie.”

“I’m glad to be here Dean,” replied Cas, seemingly oblivious to Dean’s previous stumble. “And Charlie is quite a character. I think her and I will be good friends.” And he smiled. An actual fucking smile, which were few and far between, and Dean was sent head over heels for the guy once again.

Nothing was said for a minute as the pair just stared at each other in a way that over the years had somewhere slipped from weird to totally comfortable to actually kinda enjoyable. Until eventually Dean broke away to carry the dishes to the sink.

“So Charlie was showing you how to use a fortune teller, huh?”

“I believe that’s what she called it, yes. I have all the knowledge of all the books in Metatron’s personal library at my disposal, and yet still I do not understand its purpose.”

Dean laughed. “Cas, Charlie was having you on, they’re just a kid’s toy. Nothin’ special about the things. I agree with you though, not entirely sure about its purpose.” He was leaning with his back against the counter and taking a swig of his fifth beer bottle, so he didn’t notice Cas blush. “What did yours say anyway?”

“Oh, nothing of import.” Cas replied quickly. Too quickly. Damnit, it wouldn’t take much for even a slightly intoxicated Dean to realise he was lying.

“Come on, man. You can tell me what bullshit Charlie wrote for you. We’re family.” He teased Cas with a light nudge. Clearly Cas had realised he couldn’t lie, because he quickly mumbled something. “What was that? I didn’t quite catch it, sorry.”

“It said the person I was destined to be with was sitting at the table.” Cas said quickly, but louder and clearer this time, before he turned back around and shoved his hands in the sink again.

Dean's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat in his chest, loud and clear. This was it. It was now or never, so what the hell? He could always blame it on the drink talking if it didn’t go to plan, right? And besides, he was sure he had seen the angel blush after reading it. It’s got to be some kind of bullshit paper origami sign, right?

“You know, maybe that one wasn’t absolute bullshit.”

Cas looked up at him with his bright blue and , perhaps, hopeful eyes and, damn, he could get lost in those eyes. Keep it together, Winchester. He muttered to himself.

“What do you mean, Dean?”

Crap, the angel was looking right into him. He had to say it, but his tongue felt tied in knots. “Uh, well I just, um, mean,” he cleared his throat, “well, I mean, if you wanted, there is a good chance the love of your life could have been sitting at that table tonight.” He finished, proud of himself for not stuttering the last bit. That was until he almost choked when he felt an arm slipping round his waist.

Cas pulled Dean into face him, a smile playing on his lips, “You mean, maybe the fortune teller was actually telling my fortune? Maybe it was right?”

“Only if you want it to be.” Dean paused, before finishing his sentence in something close to a whisper, “if you want me to be.” His heart was pounding now and he almost worried it was going to jump out of his chest. What if Cas rejected him? What if that hadn’t been what Cas meant at all? I mean there were three other people at dinner, it could have been any of them. It could have been-

But he didn’t get to finish his thought because suddenly Cas’ chapped lips were on his. He automatically leant into the kiss as the angel, his angel, pushed him into the kitchen counter, getting as close to Dean as possible. Never would a complaint about personal space be made again. Cas’ hand was gripping Dean’s shirt tight and the hunter brought his hands up to the back of the angel’s neck, holding them together for fear of letting go and finding this was all a dream.

*****

Charlie and Sam poked their head around the kitchen door. “It totally worked!” Charlie grinned.

“Ew, that’s my brother in there! And Cas! And they are kissing!”

“Don’t be such a baby Sam. I knew my plan would work! Fist bump.” She demanded and held out her fist and Sam rolled his eyes before gently hitting his huge fist to her tiny one.

“At least it will stop all the eye sex. I had had just about enough of those to eye fucking the whole time.”

“Yeah, now they can get down to the real deal.”

“Charlie!”

“What?” Charlie asked innocently.

“That’s my brother we’re talking about.” Sam practically hissed. Changing the subject, he asked, “how did you get the fortune teller to work anyway? And besides how did you know he would pick those numbers?”

Charlie tutted at him, “Sam Winchester, you know nothing about cheating, do you?” She carefully unfolded the paper fortune teller and held it out to him, “it was all the same fortune, you numbskull. You can only have one destiny Sam.” She finished before turning and proudly flouncing down the hall, her mop of red hair held high.

Sam laughed quietly to himself, happy knowing this was his family, and he would do anything he could to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more short fics (and fanarts to go with some of my fics), find me on mine and my friend's [tumblr](http://guesswhofell-itscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
